


The Calm

by allourheroes



Series: the future envisioned [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what became of Magneto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Pretty sure my summary explains it all. Takes place in that last scene with Wolverine and Xavier. I just had feelings and…yeah.

"There is...something else," and a strange expression is pulling at the corner of Xavier's lips.

"Hello, Wolverine."

That voice. It can't be, but of course it is. How could it be anything else? His claws come out without hesitation, without thought. Magneto is fear. Magneto is danger.

"I'm certain this will require a certain amount of explanation," Xavier continues, and he has a smile that holds hope and an ocean of past conflict relived in his eyes. It is enough to make Wolverine forcibly retract his claws, feel the sting of his flesh healing over.

Erik pushes himself off from the wall and places a hand on Charles's shoulder, one that is then covered by Charles's own.

"Professor," Wolverine says warningly. He takes a moment to process what he's seeing--not just the closeness and trust that becomes immediately apparent but what the rings on their fingers mean.

He'd always suspected, but Xavier had been vague in the details of their relationship. He supposed the timing was wrong, but years spent fighting the man, having only just woken up from his death at Magneto's hands...

Magneto lifts his hand just so and Wolverine's hands curl into fists. The urge to grow his claws back out is strong--only the sound of students keeping him from sticking his bone claws up against the man's throat.

"I don't think so, bub," Logan is nearly growling before he can help it.

Magneto's stance shifts and Charles's hand squeezes his. "It is all right, Logan," the professor assures. "I can promise you that."

Erik eyes him warily for a second, as if he will do whatever he needs to in order to survive--just there, hinted at beneath the surface. There's a change, however, and he stops. The tension drains from the air as quickly as it had come.

"We have much to discuss," and it's Erik who says it, Erik who moves in this space like he belongs and Logan who finds himself off-balance.

Xavier leans his head toward Magneto's hand as if drawing some kind of comfort from it, from _him_ , and Wolverine suspects they're having a private conversation even now.

"What happened?" Logan asks, and everything else seems so good that he can't really complain.

Xavier smiles again. It's genuine and whole and probably because of Magneto. "All in good time," he says. "But let us begin with your rescue--"

Logan listens.


End file.
